


pretending that it's nothing

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Crush, Translation Available, but they're still babies irl so this is CUTE and FLUFFLY (angry face), lapslock, secret crush gets busted by said crush, x1 roty, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: eunsang needs to upload his work in the next few hours but has no internet connection, and minhee refuses to give him his wifi password. accidentally, he discovers it, but doesn't know what to do with this new information. (besides uploading his work on time, of course).[info] this fic has been translated intoRussian, courtesy ofstikerpchelka!!!





	pretending that it's nothing

**Author's Note:**

> got blocked on this other fic i'm working on and then i decided that i'm so happy that they debuted ([stream flash btw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlQEKB2H7z4)) that i decided to put some of my favourite ships onto an [otp plot generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) and got some interesting plots that i could work on and, hopefully, it'll make my gears function again so i can finish that haha. this was one of them and my favourite idea so, yay! i hope it'll be enjoyable :}  
title from [victon's debut song i'm fine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHJB_Zbn-lQ). stan victon yall :(

oh no. oh no no no _no_!

that was _exactly_ what eunsang needed. his internet stopping to work when he only has a couple of hours to upload this bigass paper he spent restless nights working on. one paper that will convert into half of this semester's grade, which means that, not posting it, it'll become an automatic fail and next year he'll have to redo it all_. it all._ it was nearly the end of the year, he had great grades so far, but he wasn't a great _student_, and him failing this semester would affect his entire year and it would be the same as throwing all of his efforts off the window.

he breathed in, trying to calm himself. it was fine. it was university. if his internet wasn't working, he was sure someone would help him out. someone would be nice.

if he finds anyone at home, that is. it was friday night and he was sure that most people would be out. and, sadly, that became true: walking around his floor, he quickly noticed that there was no one at hyeongjun's flat, probably out with his older boyfriend, yohan; dongpyo always went back home after his last friday class to stay there during weekends, easily getting homesick, and this time it was not different; junho, the last person who he thought would go out on a friday night, was also for some reason not inside. he sighed, staring at the last door on his floor and he was quick to wonder that maybe he could message one of them and hope they would reply soon with their wifi password. but they could not see it in time and he'd fail, and that possibility made him shiver in fear.

so he moved towards the last door.

it's not that he hated kang minhee. they just bickered too much and had some kind of hate friendship dynamic and it hurt a bit of his pride to have him as his last resort to almost literally save his life. but he was that desperate, so, he knocked on the door and hoped that he was home. 

irrationally he smiled wide once the door got opened. "wow, i know i'm that good looking but your smile is creeping me out."

"shut up, minhee", he rolled his eyes, quick to lose his grin. "i need your help. i have this one paper to post before midnight but my internet is crappy. can you please lend me the password of your wifi?"

"sure, it's--", he started speaking but then paused himself. eunsang tilted his head, not getting why he was reacting like that. his lower lip trembling a bit, cheeks growing pinkish. "uhm. no. i can't."

"what?!", he nearly shouted, the older's answer making him anxious again about his grade. "why not? please, minhee, i _need_ it to post it, my grade's at risk here."

"i just can't, okay?", he said in a hurry which only made the dark haired man confused. that was not a good reason, it's not like he was going to do anything to his wifi and he could change later. he just wanted to save his grade. what the hell, kang minhee. "just go out to a cafeteria or something, they have free wifi for clients."

"you do know how our dorms is far to any 24 hours cafeteria, and the campus one is already closed at such time!", he wasn't believing what he heard, annoyance and fear filling him. "please, i'll do anything you want! i'll clean your dirty room and wash your equally dirty dishes and clothing for two weeks!"

"my room isn't dirty", he lied. everyone on the second floor knew minhee was the dirtiest student out of the five of them. thank you, dongpyo. "there's nothing you can do to get the password. sorry, eunsang-ah."

he was ready to refute more, to even call the blond ugly names if needed, but as soon as he said that the door shut in front of his face. he breathed in slowly and then out, trying to calm down and not burst the door to fight minhee himself. he still had the paper to post and he was running out of time.

entering his own flat again, he considered his options. he could pack his stuff and run to get to the closest cafeteria, but for that he'd need to take a bus and how could he know if it'll arrive in time? even if he does get into the place, it could be too late. but without minhee's pass, without a second plan, what could he do instead? try random words and pray to get his password right?

wait.

that wasn't much of a bad idea, actually.

eunsang opened his notebook again, clicking the networks page and eyeing his options. 'lemon_vitamin02', that was most likely hyeongjun's; 'dongppyong!', dongpyo's; "charajurunhoroiribniridara" was obviously junho's, which left him with only one other option.

'kang_minhee_is_the_greatest.'

he rolled his eyes at the name, pressing the connect button and staring at the enter password window that popped up. well, minhee was an easy character. he was in love with himself, adored everything he did, loved when people gave him attention. the password had to be something about himself.

  * _'kangminhee'._
  * _'minheekang'._
  * _'minheejjang'._
  * _'kangminheejjang'._
  * _'yesheisthegreatest'._
  * _'minheehandsome'._
  * _'minheepretty'._
  * _'minheeprettypretty'._
  * _'minheecutest'._

none were the pass. he rested a hand on top of his black hair and played a bit with it, getting impatient. maybe he was wasting his time and he would fail anyway. but he had no other option so, he decided to play along with the pass. just for fun. he might fail his class, but at least he'd have some laughs by himself before crying his eyes out.

maybe he lost his mind and was insane. either way, he didn't care, typing out whatever came into his mind.

  * _'dongpyodumbass'._
  * _'sondongpyosmall'._
  * _'sondongpyodwarf'._
  * _'chacharobot'._
  * _'junhobot'._
  * _'chajunhogoblin'._
  * _'hyeongjunsecondcutest'._
  * _'hyeongjuncute'._
  * _'hyeongjunmaknae'._
  * _'eunsangasshole'._
  * _'eunsangihateyou'._
  * _'eunsang'--_

he accidentally pressed enter without adding a noun to his name. but what made him surprised was that the window closed, the wifi icon at the bottom of his screen loading, and then showing that it got connected.

he froze, staring at it. what the hell? seconds passed, minutes as well, but it felt like time had stopped. he could hear his heartbeat going faster - what for? - as he tried to process it.

eunsang disconnected from his wifi, forgetting it and taking a deep breath.

it can't be. he had imagined it.

so, with shaking hands, he clicked on that one network again and wrote down his name. eu. n. s. a. ng.

enter.

_connected to network._

he took another breath. wow, okay, it was real. his name was minhee's password. that didn't make sense.

but also... him not telling him when he asked now made lots of sense. but what does it mean then? does he... maybe... what? hates him so much he put it there so, whenever he got disconnected, his angry would emerge and be put onto the pass? it doesn't sound so absurd, they do bicker so much. or maybe it was... something else? maybe, just maybe... minhee likes him as much as he likes him? maybe eunsang's feelings are responded?

nah, that can't be it. it wouldn't make sense.

whatever, he had a paper to post, and thus, he stopped thinking about it and did what he wanted to in the first place. he could deal with it later. it was probably nothing anyway.

he was awakened by the sound of knocks at his door, and eunsang groaned. he didn't realize he had fallen asleep on his couch, his back hurting and head feeling heavy. but, well, it was saturday. he could always go back to sleep and hibernate the entire weekend. he had nothing else to deliver and his exams would be only in a couple of weeks. after such stressful paper, this was what he deserved. rest.

but in the time being, he felt obligated to answer the door. and, once he did, his last traces of tiredness washed away from his body, suddenly very awake as he stared at kang minhee, remembering what had happened the night before.

"hey. sorry, did i wake you up?"

"no", he lied without thinking much, trying to sound casual and not a bit nervous. why did he say that though? yes, he did! "what's up?"

"i'm fine. just... felt a bit guilty. about yesterday."

"oh", he smartly said in surprise, not expecting him to say it. and feeling guilty, really? that made him blush. he'd deny if you asked him, though.

"yeah... i know how much you work hard for your grades and i felt bad for not helping you. and, like, i know i can't do anything to recover your grade, but i was wondering if i could do anything to redeem myself?", he asked in a calm voice, although his eyes looked worried and his smile was so forced eunsang just knew he was fighting down a frown. "i'm sure you won't be happy if i do your chores, especially cleaning. but, yeah. anything you want me to do for you to forgive me, i can and will."

he could feel his face getting warmer as the blond spoke. well, minhee didn't know, but there was no need for such thing. he had uploaded his paper in time, thanks for him discovering his password. but for the other, he had automatically failed for a small reason eunsang did not know, and he wanted to be nice to him and do something in return.

if he was being honest, the younger did consider on making him do something for him as revenge for denying him the dumb password, for making him freak out even if for a short period of time, but he felt reluctant after how things ended up the previous night. there was just one thing he wanted from him. "well, okay. get in, then."

the taller one blinked at that, probably wondering why he had been invited inside, but didn't say anything and just nodded, doing as told. the other breathed in quietly before following him, slowly becoming tense. but he had to ask.

"so, what do you want me to do?", minhee asked after sitting down the couch. he didn't get his response, not immediately, because eunsang had his attention on his notebook. he watched as he clicked a bit on the pad, and then turned the screen to him. "what is this?"

"the university site."

"yes, i can _see_ it, mister obvious. but why are you showing it to me?"

"are you this stupid that you didn't notice?", eunsang asked with a scoff. "can't you see that the internet is working? and that i posted my paper on time?"

the dark haired kept staring at the other who looked back at the screen, trying to understand what he was trying to say. and apparently he got it right away, cheeks growing pink and slowly turning to him. "so, you-- the password-- you knew?"

"no. i was joking around and accidentally found it", he honestly said in a quiet voice, nervousness coming back as he stared at the blond's big eyes. it was now or never. "minhee. why is my name your wifi password?"

the older stared at him, face serious. but by the way his eyes went wider for a while, and how he had gulped down seconds later, he was taken aback. eunsang kept staring at him in silence, hoping his own expression didn't show his feelings and how expectantly he was waiting for the answer. they stayed like that for way too long, them both staring right at each other, sitting side by side on the couch, a little too close despite the lack of actual contact. 

"so? are you going to tell me?", he asked again, tilting his head a bit. "i'm not mad, by the way. it actually inflates my ego."

"shut up", minhee spoke in a calm voice, no poison on his tone as he gave him a half smile. the other laughed too, but then licked his lips in anticipation. "it was the first thing that came in my mind when i had to put a password and i never thought of changing it."

"so i was the first one who came in your head? do you think about me that much?", he jokingly teased, trying to ease the tension on the older's shoulders.

but that didn't seem to do the trick, much the opposite, he got stiffer. "yeah", he admitted in a whisper. "i think about you a lot."

eunsang's grin faded from his lips, blinking in confusion. "you do?"

"yes. i mean, how can i not?", he shrugged, but his body language showed how much he was nervous. "you're nice. kind. cute. very handsome too. and despite all the bickering we constantly do i still like you a lot, you know? i can't _not_ think about you, it's irrational. you just leave my mind when it's exams season, honestly."

he was not expecting it at all. he was waiting for the blond to say the opposite, or even say it was a bet or something of the sorts. but a confession? that caught him off guard. "since when?"

minhee stared at him and he looked so vulnerable. he couldn't exactly describe what his expression said, but it made the other's heart ache. he looked down. "since we were freshmen."

"you've been crushing on me for two years?"

the other opened his mouth, probably to give an excuse or deny it. but soon he was closing it and sighing, face looking even sadder. "yes. i'm sorry, i couldn't help it."

"don't be sorry, minhee-yah", he sighed too but soon was smiling. "god, if i knew you liked me back i would have properly asked you out or something. this is awkward."

the taller one stared at him, frown gone. "excuse me?"

"i like you too, dumbass. i just never said a thing because i thought you hated me."

"what? i thought _you_ hated _me_."

"we are friends, why would i hate you?"

"i could ask you the same!"

they kept staring at each other in silence, and then they burst into laughs. "we're both so dumb."

"dumb and dumber", the taller laughed in agreement.

he tried not to leave a frustrated groan. "i can't believe we could have been out in so many dates and made out and all of that for the last two years and didn't."

minhee smiled at him, tilting his head a bit and getting closer to the younger. "well. i did come here saying i'd do anything you want me to, if you forgive me for nearly sabotaging your grade. so, we could do that now."

eunsang raised a brow. "but_ should i_ forgive you for nearly making me fail a class?"

"please?"

he rolled his eyes. "fine. but take me out on a date first, and we can talk about forgiveness."

the older grinned brightly at him. "deal."

**Author's Note:**

> [about me carrd with external links](https://heecheondo.carrd.co/)


End file.
